


no, tasers aren't toys

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [69]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: This is What Being Tased Feels Like, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Today was the day Unus Annus taught us to not fuck around with tasers
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	no, tasers aren't toys

Today was the day Unus Annus taught us to not fuck around with tasers

It’s been a year since then, and to be honest, I’m not sure exactly where I was on Jan 21, 2020. I don’t think I’d discovered Unus Annus yet. (I got to it about halfway through?/sometime in June-July, though I didn’t finish catching up until a few days before it ended) Gods, I was still going to in-person school then. That seems like so so so long ago. I think we went on spring break and just- never came back… or at least I haven’t gone back- some people I know are going in person. (crossing my fingers that none of them die)

Today was also the day Unus Annus reminded us all that it’s okay to say no. Ethan didn’t want to get tased, and everyone (Amy & Mark) accepted that. No one pressured him or said that he had to experience it. They were not fucking around with that taser. 

Honestly, the only one pressuring Eef was himself. He brought up the argument that he should/could do it for content, or that people might make fun of him for being a whiny bitch baby (or something like that). He was afraid that he would end up being tased, and I think he was pretty surprised when it didn’t happen. It makes me kinda sad that he didn’t expect his boundaries to be respected. 

I’m really glad that Mark didn’t get annoyed or anything at Ethan slightly freaking out about whether or not he should be tased. He was just calm and reassured Ethan that if he didn’t want to get tased, he didn’t have to. (Shoutout to Amy for also reassuring Eef and being a good human) I don’t think I should be so happy that someone showed basic human decency, but I am. 

So yeah, just a little reminder, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do or feel uncomfortable doing. I know to some people this probably seems obvious, but some people might not be aware that they can say no. If your friends are messing around and doing stupid stuff you don’t have to do it- you can be the designated driver /j. If anyone tries to pressure you into doing anything that makes you uncomfortable, slap that fucker* leave or tell them no/to stop. If it repeatedly happens, maybe don’t hang around that person/group of people anymore.

Can I just say that tasers are pretty terrifying? The high-grade ones, but also the low grade because even that could give someone a heart attack. Though I suppose that getting tased and having a heart attack is moderately cooler than just having a heart attack /j

Another reason not to fuck around with a taser: you could get arrested and jailed for manslaughter if you kill someone with a controlled shock. 

*It is not a recommended course of action due to the fact that it could potentially escalate the situation and put you in danger

Stay Safe Homies


End file.
